Petrification
The power to transform matter into stone. Technique of Earth Manipulation and Mineral Manipulation. Variation of Earth Transmutation. Also Called * Medusa Effect * Rock/Stone Transformation * Rock/Stone Transmogrification/Transmutation Capabilities The user can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into stone. Variations *Fossil Inducement *Petrification Breath *Petrifying Gaze *Petrifying Kiss *Petrifying Venom Associations * Earth Breath * Earth Manipulation * Earth Transmutation * Elemental Transmutation * Gorgon Physiology * Mineral Manipulation * Quantum Lock * Stone Mimicry Limitations * Petrification Immunity * Petrification Cancellation and Absolute Restoration can undo the petrification. * May be constantly active. * May require constant contact with the object/person to prevent it from returning to its normal form. * May require eye-contact, touch or some other action. * Effects may be temporary or irreversible. * May be limited on how much matter can be changed at once. * Some may be resistant or immune. Known Users See Also: Taken for Granite. Anime/Manga Literature Known Objects * Jadis' Wand (The Chronicles of Narnia) * Green Light (Dr. Stone) * Ghost Lanterns (Hero: 108) * Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic); only Discord * Petrification Gauntlet (Naruto) * Shinokuni (One Piece) * Mero Mero no Mi (One Piece) * The Pyroclastic Surge (Pompeii) * Medusa Amulet (Power Rangers Dino Super Charge) * Chastiefol Form Three (The Seven Deadly Sins) * Yada Yada Berries (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Magic Acorn (Willow) Gallery Asou_Hideo.jpg|Hideo Asou (Alive: The Final Evolution) can petrify anything he touches. Garaga petrifies Cho-Cho.gif|Garaga (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) can petrify anyone into stone using a venom spit such as the case with Cho-Cho. Metapetrification.gif|Meta (Charmed) using her petrifying gaze. Medusa (Charmed 2018) Petrification.gif|Medusa (Charmed 2018) Jadis_the_White_Witch.jpg|Jadis (The Chronicles of Narnia) could use her infamous wand to petrify her victims. Geo-Force_0022.jpg|Geo-force (DC Comics) has the ability to turn organic material to stone. This ability is not quite explained in the instance where he turns the reanimated corpse of Terra to stone. Dabura Petrify.jpg|Anything Dabura (Dragon Ball Z) spits on turns to stone, as was Krillin's unfortunate fate. Evergreen (Fairy Tail) Stone_Eyes.gif|Evergreen (Fairy Tail) using Stone Eyes. King_using_Chastiefol_Fossilization_on_Ban.gif|King (The Seven Deadly Sins) using Chastiefol Form Three: Fossilization. Van Kleiss (Generator Rex).jpg|Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) petrify victims when he drain nanites from them. Kratos_Gorgon_Medusa.png|Kratos (God of War) upholds a Gorgon's head to clear way. daolonwongstone.gif|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) turns an Elf into stone. Cockatrice Little Witch Academia.png|The Cockatrice (Little Witch Academia) can turn anything that touches its breath into stone. Jack petrified.GIF|Anyone who looks into the eyes of the Guardian ÄRM, Gorgon (Marchen Awakens Romance) will slowly turn to stone. Flap away Cockatrice.GIF|The breath of the Guardian ÄRM, Cockatrice (Marchen Awakens Romance) petrifies whoever it touches. Grey Gargoyle.jpg|The Grey Gargoyle (Marvel Comics) can petrify anyone by touching them with his right hand, though the effect only lasts for one hour. File:Delphyne_Gorgon_(Earth-616).jpg|Delphyne Gorgon (Marvel Comics) Medusa_MGE.png|Medusa (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) MLP The Movie Tempest Shadow official artwork.png|Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Medusa.jpg|Medusa (Mythology) Urashiki-Otsutsuki-petrification-ability.gif|Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) uses Palace of the Dragon King to freeze time by petrifying the target keeping them alive for ten-thousand years. Shinokuni's Power.png|Shinokuni (One Piece) is a deadly gas created from mixing compressed H28 gas with toxic candy. Very much like volcanic ash, Shinokuni clings onto its victims and petrifies them. Caesar fused with Shinokuni.PNG|Caesar Clown (One piece) obtained the ability to petrify anyone he touches after he used his Gasu Gasu no Mi to fuse himself with Shinokuni. Terror-serpentina.jpg|Serpentina (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) can summon many snakes (her "children") and when a victim is bitten by her snakes, she can activate her shield causing all who have been bitten to turn to stone. SCP-2860_-_Made_of_Stone.jpg|SCP-2860 - Made of Stone (SCP Foundation) Basilisx.PNG|Basilisx (Super Mario Bros. Z) can petrify anyone by looking at them. Basilisk H.png|Basilisk (Valkyrie Crusade) Medusa H.png|Medusa (Valkyrie Crusade) Bonnie_Petrification_Spell.gif|Bonnie Bennett (The Vampire Diaries) using Expression Magic to turn Silas into stone. SuzakuinEngiPetrification.png|Suzakuin Engi, better known as Scream Doll (Witch Order), can turn any form of life... Engi-FiretoStone.png|...and even fire into stone. ReptilianneNaga-TF05-JP-VG.png|Reptilianne Naga (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries